We Are Where!
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: So, one minute I'm relaxing at a family party, the next thing I know, I'm in my favorite manga? How will this poor southern boy survive in a world this mad? Oh well, at least I can try and make some nice friends! One self insert, ax crazy devil fruit user coming up! Next stop, One Piece!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, to forward this thing, my life has been hell since the last time I posted anything. Between getting a job and my dad coming down with cancer, not a lot of time to write. But now that things in my life are getting a bit more normal, I decided to sit down and write this. A proper One Piece story, because why not? Heavy thanks to Xomniac's This Bites! for the inspiration, and for being such a good story in general. (Side note: This is and SI story and as I have a fairly thick accent, I will be trying my best to write my dialouge in it. If this is off putting, well apologies in advance.)

We Are Where?

Ch1 Fresh Arrival! A Strange Food and Pirates?

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

The last thing I could recall... a flash of light... a sharp shooting pain... a raging headache... did the Fourth celebrations go wrong? Looking around, I could quickly tell that things were far to off for it to have been a misfired firework. After all... pretty sure northern Tennessee doesn't have a seas breeze and palm trees lying round in abundance. All I could see was fairly dense woods, numerous bushes and a nearby beach, with a laarge wrecked sailing ship beached on the shore. From the wear, it would seem to have been on the island for a while. Checking my person, I could tell I would need any supplies I could find on it; all I had on me was a pair of jean shorts, a set of sneakers, a red Voltron T-Shirt, my glasses, a pocket knife, and an iPhone and headphones.

"Odd... why da' 'ell am I getin 'n internet signal, 'n no phone reception? Fer dat matter, where de fuck 'm I? Sure as 'ell ain't home..."

Scrounging through the ship, my fist sign of things being truly off was when I found a set of rusted cutlasses. Who the hell still carried a sword in 2016? Digging further in, things still kept seeming off... most of the food I could find was canned rations, still edible by the looks, though most of the labels were gone. But why were all these barrels here? Cracking one of them open with a piece of metal I could find, I took a sniff. I quickly regretted it.

"Holy fuck." My voice was nearly cracking I was straining to speak. "What the 'ell kina rotgut is dis shi? Smell's like a month ol dead skunk..."

Deciding to leave the barrels lone, I kept scrounging. I eventually maanged to find a canvas sack and some rope in fair shape, and made a throw bag out of it to keep the canned food I could find in. During my digging however, I came across a rather odd metal box. It seemed like it had been welded shut, and something had been written on it at one point that had been worn off. Kinda hard to make out though, I didn't have much light to work by... looked like something with LE in it... company name? Deciding to have a look inside (and after a lot of prying) I was able to crack the welds and of all things, a potato rolled out of it.

"That ws to much wrk fer a tatter... still, fresh food bettr dn canned..."

I'll admit, I wasn't really a fruit or veggie guy. Mostly a carnivore by nature, hell even my molars had developed points over the years. But potatoes, even raw, I LOVE. Peeling off part of the skin I took a single bite.

In that moment, two things happened... First:

"HOLY SHIT, DIS TING IS GOD AFUL!"

Second though was far weirder. I could see... things floating in front of me. Blocks arranging in columns, lettered symbols...

"Why de fuck am I seeing the fricking Periodic Table?"

I was getting a bad feeling fast... something compelled me to take out my phone and shine the screen on the potato skin. It was my first true sign that I was in for one hell of a ride.

"Wha kinda tatter has rings on its skin?"

Something started nagging me in the back of my nerdy little mind. Something about... fruits? Why the hell was that coming to mind. Deciding to take my apparent hallucinations, along with the entire affair, as the results of a particularly weird dream, I began to ignore them and kept rooting through the ship, deciding to let it play its course. But every time I focused on something, I kept seeing the symbols appear. After Sn appeared over one of the cans I grabbed it finally hit me what I was hallucinating.

"I cn see... de elemental make up a something? De ell is up wit dis weird dream..."

Still though, that one seemed off... weren't most 'tin' cans actually aluminum these days? Things were getting weirder and weirder in here... Then the worst possible thing that could happen happened. Now to most people, it wouldn't be such a shock, but to me, it was one of the most terrifying things that had happened to me in all my 19 years. I tripped and fell. Oh, I manged to catch myself and stop from doing any serious damage, save a small cut on my hand. But that wasn't what scared me. See,, I don't know about most people, but me, when I fall in my sleep?

I wake up.

My problem? _I was still in the 'dream'_. That one realization hit me like a charging rhino.

"Oh God... I ain't dreaming dis shit up..." At that moment the second shock wave hit. I remembered why ringed food, specifically _fruit_ had come to mind. And it wasn't the happiest of realizations...

"Oh fuck no... no way in 'ell... I can't be 'ere,,, Der ain no fuckn way I'm 'ere..."

Still in a state of mild shock, I stumbled out of the ship's hold, and onto the shore. And thats when the 'reality' of my situation was rammed home with all the force of an artillery strike. A ship had docked on the beach. A caravel to be exact. How did I know this?

What other ship would have a ram's head figurehead with a man in a sleeveless red button down shirt, jeans, sandals, and a _straw hat_ sitting on it.

I wont be ashamed to admit it. That was the point where I passed out.

 _Location: Going Merry_

 _Time: However long since I passed out_

"Oh god my 'ead... what a-" Nope. Reality is not back... I am still surrounded by people I know better than half my coworkers and yet have never met. Monkey D. Luffy. Roronoa Zoro. Nami. Ussop. Vinesmoke Sanji. "Where am I?"

"We brought you aboard our ship. You passed out on the beach near that Marine wreck. You've been out for about ten minutes, Mr. ?" Nami's voice answered. Huh... They really do speak English.

Leaning up off the deck, I looked towards Nami, preparing to answer as thoughts raced through my mind.

 _Sanji plus Nami, post Arlong park. Lack of Vivi, pre-Whiskey Peak. Nami's wearing navy blue. Lougetown to Reverse Mountain. Bow was still in fairly good shape. Lougetown, most likely. OHGOD WHYTHEFUCKAMIHERE. How the fuck do I approach this mess?_

"Oi, Lardy, answer the beautiful woman." Yep, thats Sanji...

"Hey, ero-cook, give the man more that five seconds." Wow, Zoro taking up for a stranger- wait, that was a chance to dig at Sanji, wasn't it?

 _The truth, thats the plan... the crazy, suicidal, stupid plan... eh, it will save me a LOT of trouble down the line... cept the name_ "My name, is Anderson. Sanger Anderson."

"That's a funny name! You're not from around here, are you Anderson?" Leave it to Luffy to point out the one smallest difference from me and him: name arrangements!

"Oi, Luffy! Don't make fun of someone we barely know!" And there was Ussop, shaking like a leaf like I was a Marine Admiral.

"No... no I'm not." I looked at the five of them. Five people who were willing to do the impossible, to take on the world, a crazy, mad world from the creation of one of the most imaginative people to have ever walked the face of the earth. "So... how'd you people react if I said I may er may not 'ave fallen into dis place from anoder world where dis'n is a work of fiction that I read as a comic?"

The reactions were... rather arrived actually...

"I think the ero-cook dropped him a bit to hard on the deck."

"Oi, marimo, your the one that droped him!"

Ussop merely started laughing, thinking it was a crazy story. "Yeah, and there's an island made out of chocolate!" One truthful tall-tail down, many more to go!

Nami just gave me the exact look she gave to Sogeking.

And Luffy? "Oh, a mystery person!" Well, that was to be expected.

"Well, dat's one question answered. Next, how bought I prove it, eh? Wan me ta say tings no one else'd know? Like 'ow Nami here," That got her attention, "has a tragic backstory 'volvin a group of pirates lead by a fishmn named Arlong and had ta gater 100k Berri to try and buy 'er island back frm da sick and yet justified racist? Or ow bout Mr. Long Nose Ussop comes fro a village that nearly fell to the infamous Kurro?" Ussop stopped laughing and started shaking again. "Or Sanji's family tree? Zoro, wan 'em ta know 'bout-" I stopped as two swords an a leg stopped half a millimeter away from my throat. "Okay, guess not, moving on, how about how Luffy ere is wearing de hat of Red Hair Shanks of the Strawhats, and quite possibly Rodger imself?"

"Lucky guesses or Marine." Well, Nami the doubter strikes again...

"I agree with Nami-swan!" Yep, there goes Sanji...

"I... I think he's telling the truth..." Leave it to a liar to tell a truth from a lie, good Ussop!

"He knows to much..." Um... I think Zoro is either on my side or about to gut me...

"Shishishishi! A Mystery Man!" Not helping Luffy.

"Alrit, 'eres de best proof I cn give ya!" Yanking out my phone, I showed off my background. Staring back at the Straw-hats was Luffy's first Gomu-Gomu-no Pistol vs the Sea King. Luffy looked up at me and his serious face apeared.

"Guys... he's telling the truth..."

"WHAT!" Okay, note to self, invest in earplugs at Lougetown...

"Luffy... couldn't he-" Came Nami's atempts at realism

"I was half mile off shore Nami, and alone. No one could have seen it."

"Except the man that either came up with this world, or somehow has visions of it and prints it in mine." Well, time to get serious and drop the accent. Hard to sound serious when I use it.

"So you- You know our-" Ussop began

"Yes. I know every one of you as if you were a relative. Though a bit distant. I know the rough outline of the next three years. And I am about to pass out again, Sanji, one bowl mashed potato's when I wake up, please"

And out like a light again in this madcap world...

An: And so begins my journey thru one of the most charming yet fouled up world in the history of fiction. I wont pretend this is gonna be a record setting fic, or even a well written one, but hey, something to occupy the time, right? Next time, Setting the Foundations! Let Me Stay! This is Fanus Obscurus, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, second chapter, time to try and make myself a Strawhat!

We Are Where?

Ch2 Setting the Foundations! Let me Stay!

 _Location: Going Merry_

 _Time: 30 Minutes Later_

"Okay, one things for certain Sanji... you are one of the best cooks I've ever met in my life!" Apparently while I was out, the crew had decided to move me into the Merry's meeting room, apparently due to the fact that a storm had moved in while I was out.

"I'll take that as a compliment Lardy."

"Okay, I know I'm slightly overweight, but where I'm from, its no only average, but healthy for 6'5."

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but I agree with ero-cook here." Okay, now I'm about to pull a spit take with potatoes.

"Hey Anderson," Nami began, "what happened to your accent? You sounded... a lot deeper earlier."

"Where I'm from, that accent... a lot of people tend to associate it with dumb hicks and idiots. I tend to exaggerate it when I'm not being serious. Helps make people not notice me so much, or underestimate me."

"Shishishi! A clever mystery man!"

"Okay, Luffy, I just proved I have outsider knowledge of this universe. I think I am beyond Mystery Man."

It was it that point that Ussop began to ask the single most important question of the night.

"Anderson... just what all do you know?"

Well, this is gonna be a fun one... _I've got three options: keep things secret, yeah no way in hell, wise wizard style, or write it all out..._

"Alright... the best I can do, given what I know about you guys... Luffy here will probably kill me if I spoil anything, especially about... certain things." A slow nod from Luffy was very noticed. "The best thing I can think to do is not tell you guys every detail, but try and help prevent a lot of the very bad things from happening..."

"Define bad." Leave it to Zoro to want to know the worst.

"Alright... worst case scenario, that will happen, even if I wasn't here? Full scale warfare between pirates and Marines in the Grand Line, madmen running nations and supplying horrifying weapons to anyone with a coin to their name, a genocidal madman running he Marines... you do not want to get me started on fan theories... " The reactions to that little statement went as expected. Ussop had passed out, Zoro and Sanji were grinning, Nami looked ready to join Ussop on the floor, and Luffy? I think he was about to have a joy based heart attack.

"YES! Adventure awi-" He was cut short by Nami nearly smashing him through the deck. _Note to self, see if I am still a normal human physically BEFORE pissing off Nami._

"So... I just have two questions for all of you. First of all, how much do you guys actually believe me?"

Luffy stated his absolute belief in my words. Nami begrudgingly admitted I seemed to be right. Sanji fell in line with Nami, as expected,. Ussop grumbled that either I was the best liar ever, or had stolen his talent, but admitted I knew far to much to be lying. Zoro seemed to have dozed off.

"Four-fifths majority, I can live with that. Now... Monkey D. Luffy. I have but one thing to impose upon you. Will you accept me... as one of your crew?"

Luffy took one look at me, and grinned. "Well... I certainly cant let someone this mysterious slip through my fingers!"

"Hmfp...hmmm...BWAHAHWHAHWHAH!" I let out a hearty laugh at that one. "Well then captain... call me Sanger."

"So... just what can you do Lardy?" And that's when it hit me. I really had no readily applicable skills for ship life. Oh, sure, I had all the intel they could ever ask for, especially since it seemed like I had an internet connection... still no clue how that was working... And I know for a fact I had eaten a Devil Fruit earlier... good thing I never knew how to swim in the first place...

"Well Sanji... I've got the intel. And I am 98% certain that I ate a Devil Fruit on that wreck out there. No clue what it does though. All I know is I can see the composition of things when I look at the-" _Wait... didn't I... no way! How did this thing wind up here?! I MADE THE FRUIT UP!_ "And I may have just realized what it does..." I looked down at my empty bowl and began to concentrate on the air around me. The elemental symbols began to appear and shift. Protons, neutrons, electrons, they all began to break apart, reforming as I thought. Looking into the bowl, I grinned and half expected Nami to tackle me. After all,

I had just converted a chunk of the air into 24 karat gold.

"Well... It would see I wasn't entirely right about not having anything else from my world but the clothes on my back and the items in my pockets..."

Nami's eyes lit up with an audible cash register sound and Berri symbols. "YOU CAN MAKE GOLD!" Okay, that was... way to much a squeal for my ears. Continuing to concentrate, I grinned even wider as the gold began to move, twisting and turning to my mind like a potter does clay. It began to take the shape of a sculpture of the Going Merry, growing larger as I converted more gassed to gold. "Oh no Nami... if I am right I can do MUCH more... I think I may have brought this power into being by coming here... I came up with this fruit during discussion with some friends... we called the Atom-Atom no Mi... Basic science lesson. Everything in the world is made of tiny, microscopic objects known as atoms. In their purest form, these atoms are called elements, things like iron or gold. When they combine, they form molecules, things like water or sugar. However, the atom itself is made of much smaller particles. This fruit lets me control them, take apart atoms and rearrange them into other elements and molecules, not perfectly, but close enough... I don't think it will work on other people, but," At that statement, my left arm began converting to iron, "just as I thought. It still works like flesh, but its solid steel... Looks like its a Logia..."

Needless to say, this garnered a reaction. Nami was now looking at me with lusty eyes like I was the gold pillar from Skypiea... which I was pretty sure given time I could out produce... Zoro took one look at the arm and declared I would be an excellent training partner. Sanji began asking if I knew if I could use it to create and preserve foodstuffs, an excellent question that I had no clue about. Ussop and Luffy meanwhile were both looking at me and yelling COOL!

"Well... I think I just found a use Sanji... and the best part?" My body then rapidly dispersed into the air, now composed entirely of oxygen atoms. "I always had a destructive mind. Intel and saboteur positions open captain?"

"SO COOL!"

"I'll take that one... as a yes." Reforming my body I was wearing an almost impossible grin. Inside though...

 _I only ever made out a basic outline of what this fruit can do. I have no clue just how far I can take it. Oh sure, I had plenty of ideas, but no clue how to pull any of them off... I need to do a lot of chemistry homework... and... maybe some physics... and engineering... I've got a lot ahead of me._

 _Location: Going Merry, Fore Cannon Deck_

 _Time: 4:30 PM_

After frankly telling the men that I would be almost physically incapable of sleeping in the same room as them, mostly due to space issues, they told me I could convert one of the spare room's into a bedroom for myself. I picked the Fore Cannon Deck, mainly due to it being the only room that could be spared, and got to work. I managed to find a decent enough place for a hammock, and bolted a empty barrel to the floor to act as a table. Then, I truly got to work.

Using my phone for blueprints, I started to create my first effort at power generation. I realized I was going to be needing a lot of electricity for my needs, and set to work on the most efficient source I could think of for sea life: hydrogen fuel cell. After a bit of searching, I found some basic designed from the old Apollo missions, and set to work on creating the components for both it and a means of electrolysis. I wont lie, the process to a very long time. It seemed like my fruit had issues with fine detail work, but the more I used it, the more capable I got. I only had to hurriedly throw the first one off the ship before it exploded. Though in retrospect maybe yelling "SCIENCE!" when Nami asked what I was doing wasn't the best idea... it wasn't that big a blast... still gave me some ideas though...

After I finally got a stable set up, I began the most difficult step: Basic computer capable of high speed internet access. I still had no idea how my phone was getting a signal, but I was going to milk it for all it was worth, and if I could set up a proper computer... projector, printouts, the list goes on... all the necessities of a good Intel op.

I wont deny it, the final product looked a hell of a lot like a '05 Acer laptop, but it would do the job. All that was left was to download an OS onto it, jump start the machinery with a few stray electrons. And let the magic of the modern world seep in. It was then that I noticed I had been at this for the last seven hours.

 _11:30 already? Man, I do need to hit the hay... did I even eat? Ah, I'll just have to fight Luffy even harder for the food..._

 _Location: ?_

 _Time: ?_

Black. Everything was black. An endless sea of midnight. I stood in the... well it probably isn't a middle...

" _Ya know kid, you got a stuffed head at times..."_

The voice... I know it... where

" _Ya think he would recognize the sound of his own."_

I know I knew the sounds... but where?

" _I don't think he understands... not yet..."_

Images... a man... in red? Metal? Black flowed round him again, and now I faced a man who seemed to be made of pure fire. Then the night swirled again. I could see... Sabody? But why was- Night fell, and I could see the dessert night, lit by a second sun.

 _These... make them stop! What are these-_

" _Ideas. Dreams. Possibilities. Chances. Fates. Endless."_

The voice, it changed again. It sounded... why do I? Why was I see- why is she- a grave? What-

" _A world so close and yet so far away"_

My own voice? And... why was... the posters... different...

DUNDANDANDUNDAN!

As I fell out of my hammock, the last thing I saw, and the only thing I could recall, was the weirdest of the all.

 _Why was I dressed like Sanger Zonvolt?_

AN: And so the Original Devil fruit is revealed! I originally conceived the fruit during a discussion with a group of friends of what we would do to change various Devil Fruits. I based mine of the Gasu Gasu no Mi, where instead of merely allowing the user to turn himself into gasses, all forms of matter are allowed, along with a bit of FMA style alchemy thrown in. Think of it as a Super Logia. As to how it got here, and the truly weird dream? Well, a guy need some kind of OG plot... See you all next time for Arrival! Foreigner in Lougetown!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay, life and work got in the way. Expect it to happen a lot more. If life has taught me one thing, its that things will come up and derail your plans. Chapter 3, away!

We are Where?

Ch3 Arrival! Foreigner in Lougetown

 _Location: 21 Nautical Miles off the coast of Lougetown, Going Merry Meeting Room_

 _Time: 7:48 AM, 5 days later_

We were due to make port in Lougetown in under three hours, winds holding, so I decided to hold a briefing following breakfast. After walking round the room handing everyone a small set of documents, I began.

"Our upcoming port, as you all know, is Lougetown. Among its famous aspects, it is one of the four islands that lead to the gateway to the Grand Line, the location of Rodger's birth and execution, and," I paused for effect, "a very important place for us to visit. As pertaining to my agreement with Luffy, I wont be spelling everything out. However, of note: Luffy and Zoro, prepare to meet the closest things you will ever heave to rivals in the Marines. Nami, prepare to have someone owe you their soul for the rest of eternity. Sanji, get a good tuna recipe ready. Ussop... get ready for a fast draw at high noon. Now, for the important things I can say. Lougetown, despite being a very visited place by pirates, has an EXTRODINARILY low crime rate. The reason, if you will turn to page three, is Captain Smoker. He is, most proabaly, going to be one of the biggest sources of worry on the island. He is in possesion of a fruit rather similar to mine, a Logia, meaning that he is capable of converting his body into a substance, in this case, smoke. That, however is not the worst."

Nami spoke up at that point. "How can it get worse?"

"Any of you ever head of seastone or sea prism stone?" Most of the crew shook their heads, though Sanji seemed to have heard about it before.

"Isn't it supposed to be an incredibly hard material? Something like diamond, I think?"

"Bingo on point one Mr. Swirly. However, it has one other unique property. On contact with, or even worse, being stuck inside, a Devil Fruit user, it has the same effect as water. Depending on amount and density, the subject will loose access to their powers, to ability to even move their own body. Smoker's jite has a chunk of it in its tip. If he were to make continuous contact with either me or Luffy, we would be next to helpless."

"So avoid Smokey, got it." Oh boy this is going to be fun.

"Very well then. Now, any more questions?" Zoro raised his voice at that one.

"You said I would meet my rival here? But you didn't say anything about them, and I doubt its the chain smoker." Oh goody... how do I explain Tashigi...

"Well...," I started scratching the back of my head. _Dodge!_ "lets just say you'll know em when you see 'em! Moving on now? Any more questions?" Seeing none, I slipped by into my relaxed voice. "Vury well den. If ya'll excuse me, I gots some stuff ta set up."

And with that, I wandered back to my room. After all... I am never taking a loan from Nami, and I needed to make some purchases. I figured I could conjure up a million berri in coin by landfall... still needed to figure out a good use for all that excess hydrogen I was making... and when was Nami going to try everything to get me to make us rich?

 _Location: Lougetown, Shopping District_

 _Time: 10:59 AM_

So, as it turns out, Nami seemed oblivious to me walking off into town with a fat coin sack. Probably drooling over the con she was about to run on Zorro... I, however, was aware of her evil schemes, and the horrifying powers of compound interest!

After a quick stop by a bank to have the coin converted to cash, and a quick story about a dead relative and inheritance, I found myself in the shopping district. Looking around the streets, I found what I was looking for: a good looking men's clothing store. Walking inside and glancing at a nearby mannequin set up, I stopped moving in my tracks.

"Der's no frikn way... da 'ells dat gettup doin ere?" I muttered to my self. Nonethe less, staring back at me were three impossible outfits for the world I was in. First off, the only feasible one: a read leather jacket with metal shoulder plates over a black sleevless shirt, red pants, and a set of combat boots. Then, the slightly less feasible: kneed high steel plate boots, gray khakis, and a almost formal looking red overcoat with black shoulder guards. The last? There's no other way to describe it: gold trimmed blue jeans, cowboy boots, a black vest, also gold trimmed, a red bandana round the neck, a black, gold trimmed duster with red cuffs and red metal pauldrons, and topped off by a fucking cowboy hat.

It was at that point my shock drew the attention of the owner. _Does every clothing dealer here have hangar hair?_ "Ah! A customer, how may I help you, or are you admiring the _Frontier_ collection?"

" _Frontier Collection_? Sorry, not exactly a local. Mur in shock frm jus how out der dey look..." _Use the accent... he'll think you a hick and explain_.

"Ah! Part of a unique line up! The Doskoi Panda brand recently received a deal with with a popular author to produce a clothing line based on one of his best sellers! Quite an odd thing, but they certainly seem popular enough to warrant bringing in a few! They are both stylish, and functional!"

 _Wait... how the fuck does someone in this world copy Kyosuke Nanbu, Sanger Zonvolt, and fucking Haken Browning's outfits that perfectly?_

"Huh... I mus say, nevr taut I'd see somtin like dee's outa home."

"Hmm? And where would that be sir?"

 _Cover time..._ "Vel... its kinda n isolated little place. My ome... she aint part a the WG, but we maintain... friendly terms is de word I tink. I wanted ta view de world, so I'z sets out ta see er."

"Ah, a traveller. Certainly explains the odd accent... almost North Blue."

"Nah, 'ore like Sout Eas Blu. Ow much fer de owl set a tree?"

"Well, they are a special set by Doskoi... I would say... 1 million for the entire set, my good sir? While pricey, they are fully made according to the-" I raised my hand to stop the sales man

"Sol. Do y take 10K bills 'er?" That shut him up.

"Ehrm... ah... yes sir, but are you sure sir has the appropriate funding?"

"Ah recently los a rader vealty uncle. Left a fiar bit a berri ta me. Figurd I coul do wit some nice clothes. Now, do ya take 10K?"

 _Time: 11:23_

After a bit of haggling, plus an additional few bits of more casual clothing, and a bag to carry it in, I walked out of the store with the clothes of some of my favorite characters in gaming and a hell of a lot of questions. I had asked the shopkeep the name of the books series, and to my slight shock it was called _Endless Frontier_.

 _Things are to coincidental to be coincidence...could my presence here have affected things? Was I the only thing to come through, or have others before me made the journey? Well, I'm heading to a bookstore anyways..._

After a bit more searching, I found my way to a bookstore and began my quest. First, I gathered every book I could on chemistry, biology, physics, every physical science I could think of. I knew that while m outsider knowledge worked for now, this world had a good 800 years on me for understanding it, heavily edited though it was. Next, I looked for the _Endless Frontier_ set that the shopkeep mentioned. Needless to say, after the discovery that it was a twelve book series, and ongoing, plus my additional purchases, I walked out of there with a fairly heavy burden. Deciding to try something, I ducked around a corner into a back alley.

 _Now... lets see... concentrate on the material, change it, compress it..._

After several minutes of hard though, I felt by burden lighten. Looking into my bags, I could still see gas clouds, held solid, but weighing far less, where my clothes and books were.

"Okay... I damn wel found a good powr..." I had to have just shed thirty pounds with that!" Now, where to next... AH! Gun store. Surely this town has one of those?

 _Time: 11:53_

 _Okay... I know fire arm restriction laws arent a thing here, BUT IS THAT A FUCKING CANNON FOR SALE IN THE MISSLE OF A STORE!?_

Indeed, for my part of the world, this place, while mostly holding antiques, was a gun nuts dream. Firearms of all descriptions lined the walls, from regular flintlocks, to revolvers, and a few uniques (was that a Luger?).

"AH! Welcm mah boy!" Wait, someone else with a Southern accent? Sure enough, the man behind the counter was an almost stereotype. Flannel shirt, jeans, beard, hell, even the beer! "Wha cn 'ol Firebrick offer yas tadays?"

"Vel mah good sir... I am a traveller in the market for a few bits o pretection. I'll start off wit a pair a dem funny lookin Flintlock .44s back there if you will." Sure enough I saw a matched pair of Mr. 5's signature revolvers, but unlike his bastardized flintlock versions, this was a proper revolver, and judging by the way he demonstrated them as he handed them for me to see, double action.

"Ah, good taste boy! Dem puppies are some a de newest frm Sout Blue. Stead a a norml flint 'n steel, dey use somtin called a percusn cap shell ta light da powder. Dey says its a lot faster den a flint, but not a lo o places ten ta stock de ammo. Me, I lik ta stay on da up n comin. Hell, even had a Marine order a set o em fer day ton watch de oder day!"

"Hmm... pressive... I'll take two. Say... 600 rounds? Next... ows bout that odd rifle on de wall, de one wit sa lever ting on de bottom." Indeed, even though it looked almost exactly like a Model 1886 Winchester, it had a box magazine straight off a 1895.

"Ah, dis eres one a our newst aquistins! De Winchal 95, latest off the leys of Winchal Arms. Much like da .44s yes gots it uses an entirly new mechnism. Ye loads de rounds in the box at de bottom, de magazine, olds 12 fer dis model chambered in .45-70 WG, an clcyle em in one at a time, shoot, and cycle gain. Bit slower den some flints, but ole lot mer acrite!"

"Once mer, sold, 600 rounds again."

After a bit more bartering, mostly for a sawed off pistol gripped 12 gauge and holsters, I walked out of the store armed for pirate and Marine. I didn't know for certain much about just how different the people out here were in terms of damage they could take, but these would sure pack a punch, especially if I started tinkering with them. And I knew I was gonna need all the help I could get in the near future... Still though, the presence of firearms much like ones I knew of were off putting.

 _Sure, pretty sure a Luger made a showing at one point, but still, the advantages of cartridge fire weapons! Sure, they are a- That's it... acquisition of primer reloads must be a bitch and a half at sea... pretty sure I can reload them with my fruit, but that's going to be a fun process..._

Lost in thought, I bumped into someone similarly lost in thought. We both fell backwards, and proceeded to help the other up.

"Terbly sorry sr, bit lost in taught..."'

"Perfectly alright, same here. Say, could you direct me to the execution platform?"

"Hmm... Oh that way." I gestured behind me towards the central square.

"Ah, thank you." It was then that I noticed something. Blue hair, red nose...

 _Well shit there goes the rest of the shopping trip..._

AN: So, one equipment run down, half done. Next chapter: Battle for the New Dawn! Enter the Gaseous Gunman!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And here we are, my first fight in the fic. Sanger and the Strawhats vs Buggy and Company!

We are Where!

Ch4: Battle for the New Dawn! Enter the Gaseous Gunman!

 _Time: 12:00_

 _Location: Lougetown Execution Platform_

I arrived at the platform to see that things had already began. Buggy already had Luffy disabled, and Sanji and Zorro had just arrived. Near one of the entrances, I could see Smoker and Tashigi ready to clean up the mess we were about to make.

"Oi Fatass, nice of you to join us!"

"Well excuse me Ero-Cook! I had to buy a few things!" With that, I dispersed the bag I was holding and grabbed the rifle from my back holster. It earned a few millimeters of raised eyebrow from Sanji. "What? I have almost no hand to hand experience, and haven't developed any functional attacks with my fruit. It was a good investment if ya ask me!" He simply shrugged in response.

"Alright Fatty, so you got a bit a meat in the brain. But can you hi-"

 _Crack_ BLAM!

Roughly four hundred feet away, Buggy's hat went flying with a .45 caliber hole going right through the middle. "... Well the fat man can shoot."

"Actually Zoro, I missed..."

"YOU WHAT!"

"See...," I started rubbing the back of my head, "I think I forgot about bullet climb on this thing... I was aiming for his nose. Now if you'll excuse me, I think they are staring at us."

Starring... not so much... more like charging headlong in a frenzied battle rage. Fine by me, revolver time.

"Sanji, Zorro, save our idiot of a captain. I'll go to semisolid and take as many of em as I can before I run out of ammo."

And like that, 2/3rds of the Monster Trio ran off to save the other third. And me? I had turned myself into a dense cloud of black gasses, still shaped like myself, with a .44 in each hand. And I drew a bead on the first man coming for me.

I wont lie. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. I didn't feel shock as a .44 caliber bullet hit him in his left eye, taking a fair chunk of his skull with it on its exit, and a fountain of gore in its wake. I didn't feel remorse. Quite the opposite. I started laughing.

"MWEHEHEHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHA! COME AND GET ME BOYS! I GOT A SLUG FER EACH A YAS!"

In truth, I did that for two reasons. One, I am a little bit crazy inside. And two: They just watched a demonic smoke monster blast a hole clean through a mans head. If nothing else, I had them freaked the fuck out.

Second shot, stomach shot. The man went down screaming as his own organs started trying to eat him. Third, leg shot on a charging one. He went down hard and fell on his sword. Fourth shot, glanced across a mans jaw, sending splinters of it into his skull. Non lethal, immediately anyways, but painful as hell. Fifth round went into a man's shoulder, shattering the bone. Sixth went through another head. By then they had started to spread out, trying to be smaller targets.

 _So be it. Zorro and Sanji should be near the platform by now..._

It was then that I felt... a most curious feeling. Looking at where my stomach would be, I could see a man had shoved a cutlass clean through me.

 _Okay... thats just... I can feel it, but I cant... okay... good to know Logia defense comes with some pain negation. Now, to freak him out even more._

" _YA TINK DAT 'L STOP MEH? AHM A FUCKMUDDERING DEMON FER HELLS SAKE!"_ And with that, I pulled the sword out and stabbed the man in the heart with it. They had started to back off. The realization had come to them, this wasn't some kind of trick. I was immune to them. Bullets started to fly at me, and I could feel the sensation of hot steel fragments on my skin, yet no truly lasting pain, more like mosquito bites. _"BULLETS DINA URT MEH, STEEL DINA URT MEH! I COME FER YA SOULS! YA SIGNED YE LIFES AWAY WHEN YE BECAME PIRATES, NOW STAND AGAINST DE GRIM FUCKIN REAPER FER EM!"._ Shotgun blast from one barrel caught a fat one clean in the chest and sent him reeling backwards into his friends. They were panicking now. The outliers were starting to rout, dropping their weapons like dead weights. Six more bullets rang out, and six more corpses hit the square. Then the true psych warfare hit.

Striking down from the sky, a single bolt of lightning obliterated the platform. Perfect timing to, that truly sent them routing. Good one Dragon.

 _Now... back to the Merry before I need to find out if I can fly..._

At that point, the Marines began to flood the square, Smoker Leading the way. Tashigi however seemed to be charging headlong at me. Seems like... what do you call killing 14 men anyways?

"MURDEROUS SCUM!"

 _Okay... katana in head is WIERD feeling..._

"Oh, is that so madam? Wel den, lets observe de follown few facts: One, evryone one of dem was a pirate. Two, dey attacked me after I attacked a wanted bounty, a legal act. Three, no civie casualties on my part. Four, I have a boat to catch." Those words, the fact that I was speaking with a sword in my head, and my sudden dissipation into a colorless gas seemed to leave Tashigi in a bit of shock.

 _Damn glad she didn't pull off some Armament Haki... Now, to flee before the big threat shows up_

Fortunately, Smoker was at the time busy chasing Luffy, leaving me to get back to the Merry just s Dragon decided to whip up a storm. As the Merry was pushed out to sea by the actions of one very ticked off Devil Fruit user, I braced myself for something quite important.

 _What the fuck am I about to say..._

The barrel had come out, and they all started.

"To be the strongest swordsman in the world."

"To draw a world map!"

"To find the All Blue."

"To be a brave warrior of the seas!"

"TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

 _Here goes nothing..._

"AND TO LEAVE THIS WORLD LESS FUCKED UP THEN THE ONE I KNOW!"

AN: And cut! Sorry for the delay, but I've had an old friend show back up after a few months off the grid. Next Time on We Are Where: Gateway to the Grand Line! Climb Reverse Mountain!


End file.
